A bas Rita Skeeter
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: [OS] Rita Skeeter publie tous les mois un journal, rassemblant les ragots de Poudlard. L’affaire Potter-Evans semble la captiver et plusieurs pages sont éditées pour alimenter ses « feuilles de chou ». Petit problème oblige : James Potter et Lily Evans ne


Bonjour ! Voici un petit one-shot JamesLily…J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**A bas Rita Skeeter**

_« 25 décembre. Jour tant attendu. Célébrer la venue de Jésus n'est qu'un élément secondaire en ce jour. Non, pour tous et toutes, aujourd'hui a lieu le Bal de Noël de Poudlard. Et c'est, principalement, L'évènement que les élèves attendent avec impatience, personne ne dira le contraire, promis. »_

« Elle est vraiment idiote d'écrire toutes ces choses stupides ! »

« D'accord avec toi, mon vieux Cornedrue. » Répondit Sirius Black, secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. « Personne ne dira le contraire, promis ! Tss, Rita Skeeter est vraiment bonne pour Ste Mangouste ! »

« Tout a fait ! » ajouta Remus Lupin. « Mais, tu sais Sirius, elle a toujours été comme ça, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! Ecrire les ragots de Poudlard, c'est toute sa vie ! »

« Ecrire des histoires sur ma relation avec Lily, c'est aussi toute sa vie ? » demanda James, furieux.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se permirent de laisser flotter un sourire au bout de leurs lèvres. Erreur.

Si tôt fait, James leur lança un regard noir et se leva précipitamment de table.

« Mon Dieu, qu'il est susceptible ! » s'exclama Sirius, une fois James hors de vue.

**-s-s-**

_« Toujours d'après notre source fiable, nous pouvons vous affirmer que non, James Potter n'a pas demandé à sa chère et tendre de l'accompagner pour le bal. Un témoin oculaire nous rapporte qu'il a vu Lily Evans partir en courant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps après le cours de botanique, jeudi dernier. Elle venait de croiser Potter. » _

« J'y crois pas ! Mais quelle sale petite garce, cette Rita ! Jeudi dernier, j'ai couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie parce que James Potter m'a _accidentellement _fait tombé par terre. Je me suis retrouvé les fesses sur la nouvelle plante de Chourave : Les Rosiers Vénéneux… » expliqua calmement Lily Evans a ses deux amies, Alice et Leslie.

Ses deux amies partirent dans un fou rire.

Chaque mois paraissait _« Le Poudlard-Potin »_ et était devenu célèbre d'une part parce que la majorité des élèves le lisait, avides de savoir tout ce qui se tramait au château et d'autre part pour pouvoir vérifier si, par un quelconque hasard, l'élu(e) de leur cœur était en photo dans le journal. Si on pouvait qualifier _ça _de journal. Il était surtout là pour alimenter les conversations… Certains professeurs avaient déjà été pris sur le fait… Un article avait d'ailleurs paru : _Dumbledore, au cœur du débat_, avec interview à la clé. Rita Skeeter était désormais aussi connue que les Maraudeurs. Mais pas de la même façon, fort heureusement !

_« Le Poudlard-Potin »_ présentait chaque mois en page 6, 7 et parfois 8 (selon les circonstances) des articles divers sur la pseudo-relation entre elle et James Potter. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il inventer tant d'histoires complètement farfelues sur deux personnes qui jamais n'étaient sorties ensemble.

C'est pour cette raison que Lily détestait ce ramassis d'ordures. Elle n'aimait ni James Potter ni cette cruche de Rita Skeeter.

« Lily, tu pourrais m'aider à attacher mon collier ? »

Les trois amies étaient depuis plus d'une heure dans leur dortoir et se préparaient pour le bal du soir. Certainement que la plupart des garçons croulaient encore sous les boules de neige, mais les filles, elles, se préparaient minutieusement.

Pour l'occasion, elles avaient été le jour d'avant à Pré-Au-Lard pour pouvoir s'acheter une robe de soirée.

Lily était donc revenue avec une magnifique robe qui se dégradait dans les tons de noir jusqu'à l'argenté dans le bas, le tout brodé de perles. Absolument divin.

**-s-s-**

« Jamesiiiiiiie ! Mais, dis-moi, tu t'es mis aux couleurs de ta belle rousse ? Mmmhh ? »

« Siri-Chéri », répondit James en prenant l'accent de la petite copine de Black, « ce n'est pas parce que tu as acheté une robe bleue nuit pour aller avec celle de ta chère et tendre que moi aussi j'ai fait ça ! Et puis, Lily n'est pas ma chère et tendre. »

« Dis-moi, alors… Pourquoi ta robe est-elle noire perlée ? »

« Ma mère trouve que cette robe fait ressortir la monture de mes lunettes, espèce de triple andouille. »

« Dis-lui ce soir. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu mon trésor ? » dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot, façon Parker, la petite amie de Sirius.

« Dis-le-lui, à Evans, que tu crèves d'envie de sortir avec elle. Evite de lui dire que tu es abonné au _« Poudlard-Potin »_. »

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Abonné. A. Ce. Truc-Débile. » Rétorqua James. « Evans, c'est mon affaire, d'accord, Siri-Chou ? »

« Tout a fait, d'accord. J'établissais simplement le programme de la soirée. »

James lui envoya un coussin énorme. S'ensuivit une bataille de coussin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus puéril…

« Hé les gars, c'est Noël…Tuez-vous demain si ça vous chante, mais…on a des filles à draguer ce soir… » expliqua Remus, les cheveux trempés, sortant la tête de la salle de bain.

« Remus ! Voyons, pour une fois que Siri-D'Amour a une copine depuis plus d'une semaine ! Ne va pas lui donner de mauvaises idées ! » proclama haut et fort James. « Peter a-t-il fini avec la salle de bain ? »

« Il faut qu'il se fasse tout beau tout frais pour sa p'tite Préfète-Chérie. » Ajouta Sirius, ce qui lui valut une autre coussin.

**-s-s-**

« Mlle Evans ? »

Lily se retourna à l'appel de son prénom. Le professeur McGonagall était monté jusqu'au dortoir des filles de septième.

« Oui, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle, un soupçon inquiète.

« J'aimerais que vous alliez me chercher Remus Lupin. Le professeur Dumbledore a à lui parler. Malheureusement, je suis déjà monté deux fois dans son dortoir et il n'y était pas. J'aimerais que vous y retourniez, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai à faire. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle, par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Bien sûr, professeur. J'irai d'ici dix minutes. »

« Merci, Mlle Evans. »

Elle devrait donc affronter _ses_ yeux noisette. Etrangement, elle refusait d'avouer devant quiconque les sentiments qu'elle avait à _son _égard, mais, sa petite voix la ramenait à chaque fois sur _le droit chemin_. _Le chemin du beau James Potter_.

Inspirant, expirant, elle remis un top et un pantalon par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, elle n'allait quand même pas monter aux dortoirs des garçons en peignoir, ah ça non !

A mesure qu'elle montait les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. N'y prenant garde, elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte « Dortoir des septièmes ».

Coïncidence ou non, ce fut James Potter qui lui ouvrit.

Pour lui, en tout cas, ce fut un pur hasard. Le haussement de sourcils le prouvait.

« Lily ? »

Son mélodieux sortant de ses lèvres…Mmmh…

Il était torse nu ! Elle ne put qu'admirer son torse si musclé et pourtant légèrement maigrichon, son teint hâler à souhait _en plein hiver_.

« Hum…Dumbledore veut voir Remus. Ça fait trois fois que McGoangall monte ici. Et apparemment, il n'est pas là. »

« Il prenait sa douche ! Remus ! » appela-t-il à travers le dortoir.

Lily vit Remus enfiler un tee-shirt et venir à sa rencontre.

« Salut, Lily ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es venue déclarer ta flamme à James ! » demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Ah.

« Dumbledore veut te voir. C'est important. »

« Oh. Hé bien, merci Lily, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Il passa devant elle, la gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil. Elle allait s'en aller, elle n'avait plus rien à faire par ici, mais une envie soudaine la poussait à se retourner pour… admirer une dernière fois ses abdos… Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !

« Au fait, Lily, tu… » commença James.

Alors qu'elle commençait, elle aussi une phrase. Ils sourirent tous les deux.

« Honneur aux dames ! » dit-il. « Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Elle se sentit bête. Très bête. Elle voulait seulement dire « On se voit plus tard », un truc dans le genre. Histoire de s'éclipser, tout en ayant pu voir son torse si avantageux, qui aurait alimenter bien des rêves… Argh…Lui, allait certainement lui dire une phrase plus digne qu'un « Bye ».

« Tu as vu cet article sur _nous_, dans le _« Poudlard-Potin »_. Tu sais, celui qui parle du bal ? »

« Oui. Hum… »répondit-il.

« Ces rumeurs sont incroyables ! » continua-t-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

« Elles sont vraiment farfelues ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Tellement… »

Et voilà qu'elle ne retombait plus sur le mot.

« Voudrais-tu qu'elles soient confirmées ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant son regard.

Lily releva la tête. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle entra en contact avec ses si beaux yeux. Réprimant la soudaine envie de lui dire la célèbre réplique moldue _T'as d'beaux yeus, tu sais…_ Ses yeux à elle, anormalement agrandis par la surprise, elle se disait qu'il y avait trop d'incompréhension dans son sous-entendu.

Il répéta sa demande.

« Voudrais-tu qu'elles soient confirmées, ces rumeurs ? »

Son sourire bien que timide, s'agrandit considérablement lorsque les lèvres du beau brun entrèrent en contact avec les siennes.

« Mais au fait, James… » demanda finalement Lily, se reculant un peu de lui. « Que voulais-tu me dire, toi ? Certainement pas me parler de cette abominable Skeeter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet… Je voulais que tu me réserves une danse… »

« As-tu seulement besoin de me le demander ? » plaisanta la jeune rousse.

**-s-s-**

_« Edition-Express_

_Nous avons eu confirmation que, à présent, l'Affaire Potter-Evans est de l'histoire ancienne. _

_Lily Evans serait secrètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'un certain Vernon Dursley, fiancé moldu de sa sœur aînée, elle aussi moldue. Voyez comme cette fille est une gourgandine. _

_De son côté, James Potter est –nous vient de la bouche de Sirius Black- libre comme l'air. Mesdemoiselles, cœur à prendre !_

_L'histoire de cœur de Lily Evans. Pages 2 et 3._

_La déception de James Potter en apprenant cette affreuse nouvelle. Page 4 (au dessus)._

_Interview de Sirius Black. Pages 4-5-6._

_Interview de Remus Lupin, sortant de chez M.Le Directeur. Page 7. _

_Interview de Peter Pettigrow, Alice Ryan et Leslie Sullivan. Pages 8 et 9. _

_Commentaires ? Informations à apporter ? N'hésitez pas une seule seconde. Je serai présente au bal de Noël. Je porterai une robe jaune ! _

_Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes. _

_Rita Skeeter. »_

**-s-s-**

« Lily, tu n'y es pas allé _un peu_ fort ? » demanda Alice.

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ? » répliqua celle-ci, sourire diabolique collé aux lèvres depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

« Tu as vu l'attroupement autour de Skeeter ? A mon avis, ils n'ont pas appréciés lorsqu'ils ont vu que vous vous embrassiez sous leur nez… »

« On n'a que ce qu'on mérite, tu viens James, on va danser… »

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
